


a blessing in disguise

by dianna44



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (at times), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Child Victor Nikiforov, Clingy Victor Nikiforov, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Humor, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, NOT DISCONTINUED- i'm just the worst person ever at updating and i've been so busy im so sorry!, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Curses, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: in which Prince Yuuri somehow ends up with a cursed Prince Victor Nikiforov as his travelling companion on his magical quest.aka: Victor is cursed to transform into a child every time he feels attracted to somebody else and all Yuuri had wanted was to take a break from being a prince so he could focus on his magicWizard/Prince AU. A fantastical journey awaits! Or maybe just a long babysitting job?!?!





	1. lesson one? don't piss off witches

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so excited to write this omg also this is just the short little prologue to set the story going, you know?
> 
> i'm not quite sure how long this will be yet because i haven't planned it out in full, but i'll be sure to do that soon :)
> 
> i know i'm probably either known for my angst or that damn chair au, but??? this shouldn't really have angst in it??? i'll add tags as i go along. i really need to fully plan out the rest of this story haha 
> 
> i hope you enjoy !!!!! xxxxx

Yuuri waits just as his mother finishes taking a sip of her water to drop the bomb he knows could explode in completely different ways.

"I think I want to travel a bit."

His mother goes still.

"Travel?" she finally says, her hand twitching. Yuuri watches as her utensils suddenly rise into the air. Yuuri sighs.

"I want to improve my magic."

"But you're a prince," she replies. The utensils are still floating in the air.

"I know," he responds. She visibly deflates and some of the utensils start slowly coming down as if she thinks the conversation is over. Yuuri can't let that happen. "But… I want to improve my magic," he adds.

One of the forks that had been gradually moving down suddenly falls to the table loudly. Yuuri flinches.

"Improve your magic? Your magic is wonderful as is, though," she says. Yuuri knows she must be feeling confused so he tries a bit harder to explain. 

"I want to make it _better_ though. There's still so much I don't know, and I'm worried I won't have time to learn anything really that new when Mari becomes queen. Besides, it's not like I'm actually going to be the _king._ I'm just the future queen's brother and I'm okay with that. I really just want to focus on my magic. I've been thinking about it for a long time now. It's what is right. I know it is."

The utensils have returned to their place on the table and his mother just stares at him for a few long moments, but eventually, thankfully, she nods.

"Alright. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

Yuuri shrugs. "A year, maybe? Maybe a little less? Longer"

His mother nods again. "When are you leaving?"

"Sometime by the end of this week. Thank you, Mom."

She smiles, standing up. She quickly moves her way to his side of the table and hugs him.

"I'm going to miss you," she says.

He hugs her back. "I'll miss you too. I'll come back though. Don't you worry about me."

She pulls back and glares at him fondly. "How could I not worry about you? I'm your mother. Plus, I'm worried you made all these big plans for your trip, but your sister will trap you before you can leave. She won't be exactly happy that you're leaving her behind like this."

Yuuri grimaces. "Is it bad that I've thought about just leaving and not telling her?"

"Of course it is! You need to tell her, but perhaps… wait until the very last moment or so. That way you can leave right away and not let her trap you in your room."

Yuuri laughs. "Okay, okay, duly noted. Don't let Mari trap me in my room. Got it."

"What's this about me trapping you in your room?" a voice suddenly says. Yuuri sighs. Of course this is happening to him.

"Oh nothing, sweetie. We were just joking around," his mother replies.

Mari frowns. "Uh huh. So you're leaving, Yuuri?"

Yuuri groans. "How much did you hear?"

Mari gins, leaning against the doorway. "Nearly all of it. And Mom! I can't believe you gave him advice to _lie_ to me!"

Their mother laughs. "It's not good to _eavesdrop_ , sweetie. Also, I never said he should _lie_ to you, but simply… withhold some information until the very last moment."

Even Mari laughs at that as she walks over to Yuuri to pull him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Yuuri. You'll learn lots, right? That way when you come back, you can help me be the kickass queen I was always meant to be."

"You're already pretty kickass, Mari."

Mari scoffs and squeezes him tighter. "Yeah, but I'll be kickass and a _queen_."

"You aren't even going to become the queen for a couple more years."

"Maybe I _should_ just lock you in your room if you're going to continue being this sassy to me. I'm your future queen, you know."

Mari finally lets go of him and their mother laughs again.

"You hugged him so tight, he looks like he's about to pass out."

"I'm glad you can laugh at the idea of me passing out," Yuuri says drily.

Mari grins. "You're so dramatic. Anyway, keep in contact. You know how. And make sure you see me every day before you leave. You may be my dumb little brother, but I'm going to miss your dumb face."

"Thanks," Yuuri deadpans. What a lovely family he has.

Mari laughs again. "You're welcome. As always."

"Also, make sure to tell your father," their mother adds.

"I know. You know, I was actually going to tell him next, but then a certain someone interrupted and is now making it seem like I was scheming to leave without telling anybody at all."

"Hey, if the shoe fits—"

"Do I look like Cinderella?"

Mari looks amused at his response and she smirks. "Not at all, actually. If you were Cinderella, you'd have your Prince Charming, but… alas…."

"You're so mean to me."

"Maybe you'll meet your true love on your journey."

Yuuri shrugs.

"I'm not doing this to find my true love," he says.

His mother leans in and kisses him on the cheek suddenly.

"She's right though. Maybe you will and maybe you won't. Don't be so closed off to the idea, though, sweetie. You might just meet your future husband."

Yuuri shrugs again.

"Maybe," he replies. "And maybe not."

 

# ♔♔♔♔

"Your mother told me about a really good recipe the other day and —"

"I'm in love with you."

"—I tried it out and, wait, what did you just say?" Victor asks, coming to an abrupt stop.  

The girl sighs and reaches out to grab his arm. He just stares at her.

"I'm in love with you, Victor."

Victor doesn't even miss a beat. "We've known each other for a month. I've only seen you two times. I've talked to your mother more than I've talked to you. What could possibly make you think you're in love with me?"

The princess, Sheska, sighs.

"I know I'm in love with you because I just am. We're meant for each other. I thought that was obvious."

"No, not really," Victor eventually replies, still just staring at her. "I'm not in love with you, though."

He expects her to cry or something, but when she doesn't, his confusion grows even more pronounced. She just giggles.

"That makes sense. I'm in love with you though. I think we should… date. That way… you can grow to love me back."

"I don't want to date you either."

"What?"

"I don't want to date you. I have no interest in you whatsoever as a partner."

" _What_?"

"I don't exactly see how that concept is so confusing. We barely know each other. I don't think you actually love me either."

In hindsight, Victor perhaps should have been less blunt and more sympathetic, but also in hindsight, he shouldn't have gone on this walk at all because the princess was, frankly, one who shouldn't be allowed to use her magic.

"How _dare_ you?" the princess suddenly and loudly exclaims, pushing at Victor with one hand and tightening her grip on his arm with the other. "I _love_ you and _this_ is how you repay me?"

"I'm just not attracted to you and I don't see how that's a problem. It just… is?"

And just as suddenly as she had grabbed his arm earlier, she's leaning in and kissing him, but something feels terribly, horribly, not so greatly _wrong._ The air goes cold around him and she keeps kissing him, her grip around his neck tight and when he tries to pull back, he's somehow pulled in even more. Victor only belatedly realizes that she's been whispering words the entire time too.

And finally, _finally_ , Sheska pulls back.

"What the hell was that?" Victor asks, taking a step back, wiping at his mouth.

She smirks at him. "I just cursed you."

He blinks. "That seems a bit unnecessary."

Sheska scoffs. "You don't love me? _Fine_. But I'll make it so that nobody else can love you either."

Victor doubts that and, foolishly, says that out loud as well.

She scoffs again. "Just for that I won't tell you how to break the curse. But unless I want my witch's license revoked, I have to tell you the rules. You can't tell anyone about the exact details of the curse or you'll stay in the other form forever. That form, Victor? Is a child. That's right. Every time you feel remotely attracted to somebody else, you'll turn into a child. You'll never be a child for more than a day at a time, however. For the amount of time you are a child, you'll have an equal amount of time as an adult so the curse can replenish. Magic is tricky and I'm not so advanced yet that I can permanently make you a child. I _wish_ I could though."

"Sheska, can't we _talk_ about this? Hell, I didn't even know you were a witch! It doesn't even make sense for you to love me! I just wanted to—"

"Whatever, _Prince Nikiforov_. Burn in hell."

"Once _again_ , a bit unnecessary, but—oh, you're leaving now, okay, okay."

Victor watches in utter confusion and gradual dismay as Sheska walks away. He sighs. He can't deal with this. He has a kingdom he's getting ready to prepare to run. He can't just… be _cursed_ like this! He has things to _do_ and… and… _what even just happened?!_

 

# ♔♔♔♔

Yuuri's last visit is Celestino, his teacher for all these past years. He goes to see him in his workshop the day of his departure.

"Hey, Celestino," he says, knocking lightly on the open door.

Celestino looks up from his potion table and smiles at him.

"Ah. Come to finally tell me you're leaving?"

Yuuri's eyes widen in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I may seem like an absolute recluse sometimes, but I do hear the rumors of the castle. This rumor seemed too random to be untrue, however. Plus… I've been waiting for this day for a while."

Yuuri nods, walking over and sitting down in the chair beside him.

"Where are you going to go, Yuuri?" he asks.

"I'm going to go look for the great witch you've talked about in the past. Minako."

Celestino laughs. "Ah yes, Minako. She's a lively spirit. She'll teach you well if you do manage to find her."

"Do you know where she might be?"

Celestino shakes his head. "If I did, I would have sought her out years ago. My best guess is the pubs."

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. "The pubs?"

Celestino nods gravely. "Yes. I've heard she likes to drink, but for a while, she was also a bartender, perhaps? My memory may just be hazy. Trust your gut, Yuuri."

Yuuri laughs. "I will."

"Also, careful on your travels. You might meet some strange folk on your journey."

Yuuri grins. "I know, I know. But maybe I'll ask them if they know anything about Minako. The strange folk tend to attract the other strange folk."

Celestino eyes him. "You would know," he huffs out.

"Hey!"

The older man smiles at him, patting his back.

"I'm proud of what you've learned so far, Yuuri. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for."

Yuuri bows his head under the praise. "I hope I do."

 

# ♔♔♔♔

"You can't just _leave_!" Yuri exclaims.

Victor sighs, rubbing at his hands. "I have to. I've been cursed—long story—and I need to go look for this witch to help remove the curse. Or help me in some way. She might even be a wizard. I have no idea actually and I'm still vaguely confused as to what's happened to me, but just today the curse took effect and I realized that even though magic still massively confuses me to a very high degree, I need to have this curse removed."

"What's the curse?" Yuri asks, eyeing him warily as he slips on his socks. He was getting dressed for a rehearsal dinner for an upcoming ball when Victor came in and interrupted him.

"I can't _tell_ you," Victor replies.

Yuri scoffs. "That's shit."

Victor nods. "Magic sucks," he groans.

His cousin just rolls his eyes.

"Ugh, I can't believe our poor kingdom is going to have you as their king one day."

"Hey!"

"I feel so sorry for us."

"Look—"

Yuri suddenly stops moving, going quiet. "Just go, Vitya. But… be safe and come back, okay, old man?"

"I'm not _old_!"

"Your hair is literally silver."

"That's how I was _born_! I'm not even _thirty_! Just because you got the gene where your hair is bright yellow doesn't mean my perfect genes aren't, well, _perfect._ "

Yuri grimaces. " _Ugh_ , no wonder you got cursed."

"What a terrible cousin you are. I come here, baring my _soul_ to you, and you dismiss me so easily. How terrible. You're terrible."

"Remember what I said about you coming back? I take that back."

"And once again, you prove my point!" Victor declares.

Yuri groans. "Just _leave_ and fix your dumb curse or whatever."

"Fine. I _will_."

Yuri shakes his head. "Bless any poor soul that gets stuck with you on your doomed-to-fail mission."

"I won't _fail_ ," says Victor, absolutely scandalized.

"Ugh, please just _go_."

 "The rudest cousin in the whole wor—"

" _LEAVE!"_

 

 

And so, the story begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try posting the new chapter as soon as i can, but we'll see how my mood goes. anyway, i love knowing what y'all thought!!! 
> 
> i love you all xxxx
> 
> check me out on tumblr @ [literallynothingbutvictuuri](http://literallynothingbutvictuuri.tumblr.com)  
> also bc i'm adding it to everything, i have books out so for more info check out my [website](http://diannamorales.com/)  
> all the love~~~~
> 
> -dianna :)


	2. lesson two? run away if you're embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated!!!!!!!!!!! how exciting omg!!!!!!! also my upcoming chapters should be longer, but idk i'm aiming for 5k+ per chapter. also there will be six chapters and it's all planned out!!!!! 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter!!!! ~~~~
> 
> also i lied there will be SOME angst afuhisajk sorry it's literally so minimal thoughhhh

Yuuri has been travelling for a few days now when he reaches the first town. He's recognized, of course, since the castle is so close, and he stops to sign some autographs and smile at some babies.

A nice baker even greets him and offers him a loaf of homemade bread for free. Yuuri almost tries to deny it, not wanting to be an inconvenience, or at least pay for it, but the old man insists. So, Yuuri delicately takes the warm bread and eats a bite right in front of the man. The man grins in delight when Yuuri's eyes widen at how amazing it tastes.

"Do you like it?" the man asks.

"Of course! When I get back, I will definitely let our kitchens know about you! My sister would love to try this!" he exclaims.

The man bows his head. "Thank you so much, kind prince. That means the world to me. My wife will be delighted. She created the recipe."

Yuuri grins again, genuinely feeling ecstatic after having amazing food and after another minute of pleasant conversation, he bounds off. Food always makes him happy and he feels a little less uncomfortable signing autographs as he leaves the town.

He hopes his journey is worth it in the end.

 

# ♔♔♔♔

 

A week later, Yuuri uses the familiar spell to make his tent and campsite area. Sitting down on the grass, he pulls out his map and circles the next location he's headed to.

He sighs. The next location is quite a few days away, but Yuuri doesn't truly mind. Being outside like this can be very calming.

After eating, he writes a letter to his sister to pass the time and to keep his promise, and using his animal magic, he calls up his familiar to deliver the letter. His familiar, Vicchan, usually takes the form of a poodle, but Vicchan is an owl today, hooting at him fondly for a brief second, before he eventually flies off with the letter. Calling his familiar takes up quite a bit of magic and Yuuri gives a strained breath as he feels drowsiness take over him.

He trudges over to his tent and falls into a deep sleep, letting his magic gradually renew.

Hours later, Yuuri wakes to the sound of a something moving outside his tent. Yuuri sucks in a breath, straining to hear anything else, but besides a gentle movement every now and then, it's quiet. He sits up, slipping on his shoes, and making his way outside and quickly saying a light spell, he finds a ma—wait, no, a child?

He blinks, closes his eyes, and shakes his head quickly. He swore he just saw a man transform into a child.  

Opening his eyes, he sees that, yeah, there's a child in his camp now. The child is just looking at Yuuri and Yuuri stares back, somewhat confused as to why the child seems vaguely familiar and even more confused as to why Yuuri saw a man for a brief second.

"Uhm… hello?" Yuuri finally says, breaking the silence. The child is wide-eyed and looks around. He looks back at Yuuri.

"Where am I?" he asks, voice young, but determined.

Yuuri frowns. "You're in my camp. Did you lose your parents?"

The child sharply looks back at him. "I... I think I'm supposed to be here. I don't know. I'm really sleepy."

Yuuri doesn't understand what's happening, but he's too tired for any of this. He yawns, brightening his light spell, and he notices that the boy's eyes widen more at the action. He walks around his camp area and walks in the forest surrounding it for about ten minutes. He was hoping to find the child's guardians, but he finds nothing and nobody. And he still hasn't recovered from using his animal magic earlier so his light magic is diminishing at a much quicker rate than usual. He sighs, heading back to the camp, where the child is luckily still waiting patiently.

"I can't find your parents, it's too dark to find or do anything right now, and I'm extremely exhausted. I'll set up another tent for you to sleep in, okay?"

The boy just nods, seemingly unaffected despite obviously being a lost child. Yuuri sighs again, hoping that he won't get too exhausted from creating another tent.

When he does, the boy quickly goes inside of it and, hopefully, falls asleep. Yuuri doesn't really know because he's already fallen asleep in his tent and pretends that everything that just happened was just a dream.

When Yuuri wakes up again, daylight is streaming into his tent and a man is standing above him.

Yuuri, as any other natural human being would do in a situation like this, screams.

The man immediately puts his hands up to get him to stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just about to wake you up!"

Yuuri stops screaming and stares at him. He looks… he looks vaguely like the child before. And… oh! Perhaps this is the boy's father!

Immediately, Yuuri feels ashamed.

"I'm so sorry," Yuuri blurts out. The man looks confused, but Yuuri continues. "I tried looking for you last night, but it was so dark and I was so tired. I was going to look for you this morning, I swear, but he came into my camp last night and—"

"What are you talking about?" the man interrupts with a baffled smile.

Yuuri is confused. "Your son?"

It's the other man's turn to look confused.

"My _son_?"

Yuuri blinks at him. "Yes. Your son? Or maybe… brother? Either way, the kid that was in my camp. I'm sure you found him… right?"

The man squints his eyes at him and Yuuri is scared for a moment that maybe the child left sometime during the night and is still lost. And now this man, who's obviously related to him in _some_ way, thinks he did something terrible to the boy and oh shit h—

"I'm the child. I mean. I was the child. But I'm actually an adult, but that kid last night was… well, it was me."

"Uh."

"A witch cursed me?" the man adds.

Yuuri frowns and finally stands up, and he blushes when he realizes he must look absolutely ridiculous. He doesn't let that get to him, however, and just looks at the man.

"A witch cursed you?"

The man nods. "Yes."

"To turn into a child. A witch cursed you to turn into a child."

"Unfortunately."

Yuuri doesn't believe him, but he also kind of does. "Why would she curse you?"

The man grimaces. "Well, we… had a disagreement."

"A disagreement?"

"Ah, well, she confessed her love to me and well, I responded… brutally honest."

"So, you rejected her and she cursed you?"

The man nods.

"Why should I believe you?"

The man looks offended. "I'm not a _liar_ ," he says, absolutely scandalized at the idea. Yuuri smiles.

"Yes, that's very convincing," says Yuuri.

The man takes him in for a few long seconds and eventually sighs. "Here. I'll leave the tent and give you time and I can explain more to you outside. I know it's quite a bit to take in. It was for me as well."

Yuuri eyes him dubiously, but nods anyway. The man leaves the tent and Yuuri once again realizes that the entire time they were speaking, it seemed familiar. But Yuuri is unsure as to _why_.

Yuuri quickly gets ready and all the while, he's bothered by the feeling that he knows this man somehow. He sighs and gives up. If it's meant to come to him, it will.

He leaves the tent and for a moment or so, he watches the other man pace around.

"I'm assuming you can't tell anybody else the details of the curse?"

The man's gaze snaps up to meet his. "How did you know that?"

Yuuri lets out a short laugh and then turns around to pack up the tent. He says the spell quickly and the tent folds up into the tiny square that holds much more magic than non-wizards could fathom. He looks back at the man who's gaping at the action.

"You're a wizard?" he asks and Yuuri is slightly disappointed that he didn't seem to startle the other more. The other man just looks… impassive.

Yuuri nods. "Yeah," he grins.

And then the man lights up.

"The maybe _you_ could break my curse!" he exclaims.

Yuuri just stares at him and shakes his head. "That's not how it works. Only the solution to the curse, whatever it may be, can break it. Sometimes the original caster can break it too, but that's unlikely. You just have to… break it."

The man looks heartbroken and Yuuri realizes he still doesn't know his name, but before he can ask, the man sighs and then speaks again.

"I'm searching for this wizard. Or witch. I'm not sure, actually. Their name is Minako or something like that. Could _they_ help me maybe? Have you heard of them?"

Yuuri stills. "Are you a stalker?" he immediately asks.

The man looks so offended it's almost amusing. "What? Of course not."

"There's no way you're _also_ looking for Minako," Yuuri explains.

"You're looking for Minako as well?!"

"…Yes."

"Then we should go together!"

"No, I didn't sa—"

"Do you know where they are?!"

"You seem to be confused, I—"

"This is _fate_ that you're also looking for Minako! We were _meant_ to come across each other! It makes sense too! You're a wizard and you can keep me safe! I'm a prince, you know."

And suddenly, Yuuri has a dreadful feeling in his stomach.

"… You're a prince?"

Victor grins and nods excitedly. "I am! Prince Nikiforov of the Russian Kingdom, at your service!"

Holy _fuck_.

Yuuri feels bile rise to his throat, remembering his past embarrassment, but he doesn’t want to seem too strange and Victor is already looking at him knowingly, which is freaking him out.

"So… you're in the Japanese kingdom because you're looking for Minako?" he asks, moving the subject along.

Don't think about that day don't think about that day don't think about that day don't think about—

Victor nods. "Exactly," he beams.

And ah, great, Yuuri is thinking about that day. He wonders if he should tell Victor who he is. He wonders if Victor would even remember him (probably not).

Because a very long time ago, when they were both kids, Yuuri thought Victor's hair looked pretty. Because a very long time ago, when they both kids, Yuuri had a massively embarrassing crush on the older one.

And Yuuri decides that there is no way in hell that he is saying anything of the sorts to the other prince. Nothing at all.

"Well, I'm not going to treat you differently because you're a prince," Yuuri eventually says.

Victor laughs. "Of course, of course. Well?"

Yuuri's confused. "'Well' what?"

Victor takes a few steps forward, leaning in, a sly smirk in place. "What's _your_ name then?"

Yuuri hates that he blushes. "Yuuri," he responds after pulling back and standing up as straight as he can.

"Yuuri what?"

"It doesn't matter."

Victor laughs again.

"Okay, okay, fair point. So. You're a wizard. Why are _you_ looking for Minako? Are you cursed too?!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes. "I want to improve my magic."

"Improve?"

"Yes? Make it better?"

"I know what it means. It's just that… your magic seemed okay earlier just now. Why would you want to get stronger? Magic is… scary."

Yuuri frowns, feeling personally offended on behalf of every wonderful emotion magic has made him feel.

"Magic is _beautiful_."

Victor snorts, taking a step back and sitting down on a stump. "That's your perspective."

"No, it's the truth," Yuuri passionately defends. "There's magic in everything and those that try hard enough to learn how to wield it… I feel honored. I feel honored that it comes so naturally to me and I'm honored that magic lets me use it. Magic isn't a _thing_ , it's everywhere. I can feel it in every living being and every nonliving thing. Magic is… magic is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and every time I use it, I can't believe that I can. Just because you had one bad experience with magic doesn't mean you should hate it forever." Yuuri takes a deep breath after saying all of that, and a bit of him is a bit embarrassed to have responded so defensively, but but but magic is… magic is just his entire _life_. He doesn't regret it.

Victor grins again, tightly though. Yuuri notices that he looks away too. "I've had multiple bad experiences with magic, Yuuri. Magic is what killed my father and magic is what's killing my mother at this very moment. I'm going to be the king in less than a year because it's predicted that my mother will die in that time."

And Yuuri maybe regrets it a bit now. But he wants to know more. He wants to know how and why magic has affected this other prince's life so tragically.

"How… how did your father die?"

Victor's expression hardens. "A wizard assassinated him. Don't worry. He's been caught and he's serving his time."

"You didn't kill him?"

"I don't believe in killing or murder. Do you?"

Yuuri blushes. "No, of course not."

Victor sighs, leaning back and arching his back. He looks at the sky for a brief moment before finally glancing back at Yuuri.

"I didn't mean to make it so depressing. I apologize."

Yuuri shakes his head. "It's okay! I mean, it's _not_ okay that any of that happened. I-I'm sorry that happened to you. If you don't mind me asking, but why… why is your mother also dying from magic?"

"She got infected when she was experimenting with it. She kind of went a little crazy after my father died and she got it in her head that she could bring him back. Since she's the queen, she was able to access all kinds of different magic. And that access to magic didn't make it any better and now she'll die within the year. There's nothing I can do to help and I've accepted that. But I can't have a curse on me while I'm ruling a kingdom, Yuuri. There's too many things that could go wrong. And if… if I can't break the curse, I'll have to give my throne to the next-in-line, but he's far too young and I don't want him to have that burden on him."

Yuuri nods and sighs, giving into his impulse to sit next to Victor on the stump. "I understand. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Victor laughs again, shaking his head and looking at Yuuri fondly. Yuuri feels like he doesn't deserve it. "You didn't offend me, Yuuri. You're passionate about magic and that's why you're probably a great wizard. I just… I can overreact sometimes when I feel like somebody else is preaching magic to me when it's only caused bad things to happen in my life. I can see why you think magic is beautiful and that's because it _is_ beautiful. But… but in my experience, it's just been very beautifully cruel. I hope that makes sense."

Yuuri nods again. He wants to say something of comfort to Victor. He wants to say he remembers Victor's parents, remembers how alive and happy they were. He wants to say that their presence at the ball that they first met at made him feel comfortable. But he doesn't want to make this about him and he doesn't want to accidentally stir up any memories Victor may not want to think about right now.

He knows he also doesn't want Victor to know who he is. He doesn't want him to know that he's Prince Yuuri Katsuki.

So, he simply stays quiet and a surprisingly comfortable silence fills the tension.

Yuuri stands up a few minutes later, stretching out and yawning. He looks down at Victor who is looking up at him.

Yuuri clears his throat. "You can travel with me."

Victor lights up, standing up with too much enthusiasm after a conversation like that. Yuuri feels like he might come to regret this within the hour, but Victor is cute and Yuuri still thinks his hair looks pretty and Yuuri had a deep emotional sympathy response and Victor's reasons for needing Minako are far more important than his.

Victor is looking at him seriously though and Yuuri is a little unnerved by the stare. "Really? Are you sure?"

No.

"Yes."

Victor beams. "Wonderful! Now! What's for breakfast?!"

Yuuri was wrong.

He came to regret it within the minute.

(He's totally lying to himself.)

 

# ♔♔♔♔

Victor doesn't know why he thinks about Yuuri. Yuuri. Quiet, but opinionated and passionate. A drive in his eyes that Victor used to see in his own. Yuuri… incredibly beautiful. Much more beautiful than he claims his "magic" to be.

He likes Yuuri. He likes that Yuuri doesn't treat him differently, and although Victor thinks he knows why, he appreciates it. He's never been one for people who put on a mask and pretended to be somebody else just to please him.

He likes Yuuri. He likes that he didn't try to consolidate him with fake tears and explanations about "why things happen."

He likes Yuuri. And Victor isn't oblivious at all to his attraction (even more literally so, considering his quick transformation upon seeing him). And Victor knows what that means for him in a few hours, maybe even less, but he doesn't want to leave Yuuri.

Yuuri is fascinating in all aspects. He seems to be an extremely capable and talented wizard, but the way he moves is interesting and the way he speaks is captivating.

Victor feels his heart constrict just at the thought of abandoning the man right after he finally convinced him to let him travel with him.

Besides… Yuuri _is_ going to the same place as him. And Victor has no fucking clue as to where Minako could be. It's his best bet, altogether.

Despite the consequences he already knows will happen.

 

# ♔♔♔♔

They had just crossed the river when Victor transforms again. Yuuri watches it as it happens this time and he curses out loud.

And just like that, exactly like how he had found him hours past, Victor is now a small boy looking at him with curious eyes.

"You look familiar," Victor says.

Yuuri sighs, figuring he should set up camp now considering it's nearly dark and Victor is just a boy again.

"You don't remember me?" Yuuri asks, conveniently finding a nice flat area to set camp. He pulls out his wand and says the familiar spell he's used for the past week now. The boy—he's _Victor_ —seems delighted at the use of magic.

"You're a wizard!" Victor exclaims.

Yuuri snorts. "So, you really don't remember me. Why is that, I wonder?"

Victor immediately heads toward the tent and looks back at Yuuri. "It actually has an inside?"

The tone of Young Victor's voice makes Yuuri laugh once again.

"Of course," he says, walking over to Victor and pulling the tent flap up.

Victor rushes inside and Yuuri follows. The inside isn't very big, originally just large enough for Yuuri, but now it's slightly larger to accommodate Victor as well. It takes more out of him, he notices, but it's not nearly as much as it had been last night when he made a completely different tent.

He had asked Older Victor if he thought his younger self would mind sharing a tent with him and Victor had laughed and said, "I'd probably prefer it that way to be honest. I'm a bit of a wuss sometimes."

But still, the amount of magic he's used today still drains his energy, and Yuuri knows he needs to refill some of it. He pulls out his homemade energy bars he made for himself and watches as Victor checks out the tent.

Suddenly, his eyes widen. "I was in a tent last night."

Yuuri nods. "You were."

"You had made it for me," Victor adds on. He looks unsure suddenly and Yuuri momentarily panics as to how he can calm the boy down.

Luckily, it seems Young Victor is almost as blunt as his older version because he says, "I don't want to be alone in a tent again. I was scared."

Yuuri feels bad for a moment, but he doesn't want to worry the younger. He nods again. Victor gulps, looking around again.

And Yuuri remembers something.

"Why aren't you… scared or something? Don't you miss your family?" He needs to test out Young Victor's mental state. He _needs_ to know if Victor is actually terrified right now.

But Victor shakes his head instead. "No… I don't know why, but I'm not scared. We know each other, right?"

Yuuri nods, chewing on his energy bar slowly. Victor eyes the movement and gulps again.

"Can I have one of those?" he asks, gesturing toward the energy bar.

Yuuri laughs. "This? No. Sorry, but it's packed with so many ingredients and nutrients and spells that a non-wizard eating it would probably make them sick. I'll make you some real food in a minute though."

Victor grins and sits down on the bed.

"So, where _are_ we going?"

"We're going to see Minako."

"Oh yeah! The great witch! Or wizard? My momma told me about… them."

Yuuri nods again, finishing his energy bar. He immediately feels a little better, but he knows it'll take some more time before he feels completely reenergized.

He might need to make a smaller tent next time.

"Yes, she's a great witch. I want her to help me improve my magic."

Victor lights up again when he mentions magic.

Victor watches as Yuuri Disappears his napkin, beaming all the while. "I-I _love_ magic," Victor breathes out. "It's so pretty."

Yuuri raises an eyebrow, about to question why Victor isn't the same pessimist about magic as he was previous, but then he realizes that Young Victor might not know about his parents. He doubts anything has even happened yet. Perhaps he should have asked what age Victor was when his father died.

"Victor, can you tell me what you know about your family?"

Victor looks at him a little curiously, but he puffs out his chest anyway. "My papa is the king and my mom is the queen! My mom is also a witch, but she doesn't really have a lot of time for magic sometimes. Her and Papa fight a lot. I'm an only child and I will be King Victor one day! I'm really nervous and excited about that though and I have a lot of training that I have to do. Oh! And my little cousin Yuri was just born! He's so cute, but he bit me the other day…."

Yuuri grins at that. "You have a cousin named Yuri? That's so funny. My name is Yuuri too."

Victor looks at him, scrunching his eyebrows and pouting a bit. "That's confusing! B-but you're older so I'll call Yuri something else. I don't know what, I'll figure it out," he declares.

Yuuri just nods solemnly. "Of course."

They have small talk after that and Yuri heats up some soup he has stored. Victor really loves it and Yuuri watches as he tells an animated story about a time he followed a butterfly around his castle's courtyard and became its _best_ friend. He also tells a story about his first ever dance with a girl that was the daughter of one of the workers in the castle.

Yuuri teasingly asks if he had a crush on the girl, but Victor shakes his head.

"No, I just really love dancing!" he replies, completely serious.

And the memory that Yuuri has been trying desperately to push back comes back all at once.

Victor, asking him for a dance when Yuuri was eleven and Victor was fifteen. Victor had been required to dance with everyone in the room as he was participating in a kid's ballroom dancing event.

Yuuri remembers being too mesmerized with Victor's hair and then accidentally stepping on Victor's toes constantly. He had been so embarrassed that he fled the room and cried while his older sister consoled him and told him it wasn't a big deal.

But it _had_ been. It _had_ been and _still is_ a big deal because Victor was the first person Yuuri had a serious crush on and he stepped all over his _toes_!

For a long while after, Yuuri avoided all balls and practiced dancing with various teachers so often that he became quite good at it.

And out of his embarrassment, however, and the fact that he wasn't the heir to the throne, he could get out of going to the Nikiforovs' balls.

He had avoided Victor for years and years and yet here he is, right in front of him, completely cursed because Victor Nikiforov was exactly what the rumors of the castle told him. A player. He had mentioned rejecting the girl so naturally and Yuuri had ignored his thoughts of how many girls he had rejected, of how many people were completely infatuated with him.

But Yuuri isn't infatuated anymore. He grew up. And Victor is….

His attention is brought back when Young Victor yawns loudly.

"I think it's time to go to bed," Yuuri laughs.

Victor nods, yawning again. He quickly gets into bed and Yuuri stays up a while more practicing his spells. It's always a good time for him to practice before going to sleep because he can use up as much energy as he needs and not eat an energy bar. He can just sleep and have his body naturally replenish the energy he used.

He practices his light magic and his transformation magic.

Yuuri's favorite magic is his animal magic and the magic of Music, but those both require energy that would quicken his practice for tonight significantly.

Finally, he goes to bed and he dreams of dancing with Victor.

But unlike the embarrassing incident as children, they're both adults, gliding across the ballroom floor, exhilaration rushing through every nerve of his being.

 

# ♔♔♔♔

 

They wake up and Victor is an adult again.

"How long was I a child?" he asks.

Yuuri yawns, thinking. "About six, maybe seven, hours? You changed early this morning. It woke me up."

Victor sighs. "Sorry about waking you. And, well, that's about how long I'll be an adult."

Yuuri eyes him.

"Is there anything _you_ can do to make it so you _don't_ change?"

Victor is quiet for a moment. But then he says, "There is, but it's rather inconvenient with my plans right now so I won't."

He then winks at Yuuri and Yuuri hates how flustered it makes him. 

Yuuri ignores it though and Victor grins.

"Also, why? Was little me that bad?" Victor asks, feigning innocence.

Yuuri snorts. "No, not at all. In fact, I might even prefer him."

Victor nods solemnly and Yuuri is struck with how much this action resembled something his younger self did the night prior. "I _was_ a very cute and perfect child. But, I would say I'm still quite cute and perfect. Just in a different way. Wouldn't you agree, Yuuri?"

His gaze meets Yuuri's straight on and Yuuri blushes _again_ because he _hates_ himself apparently. He hates his inability to control the blood rushing to his face. But he keeps an impassive expression, shrugging it off.

"Nope. Young Victor is still superior," he deadpans.

Victor gasps. "Rude! Just for that, I'll somehow make young me throw a temper tantrum next time I change!"

Yuuri laughs and then stops. "Do… do you remember what happened when you changed into a child?"

Victor blinks. "No, not really, no. I have very vague and hazy memories, but I couldn't tell you anything of detail at all. I… I remember how I feel sometimes. I remember not feeling scared. I felt… safe," he replies.

Yuuri takes that in. Eventually, he smiles. "I'm glad."

Victor smiles back.

The moment lasts for a few seconds and finally, Yuuri packs up the tent. "Alright. Time to continue on this journey."

Victor groans. "There's no way you can… like transport us closer to where we're going, right? Actually, where _are_ we going? How are we getting there?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask that. Even your cuter and much more tolerable younger version asked that before you."

"Rude!"

Yuuri shrugs, ignoring him, but biting the inside of his cheek anyway. "Anyway, I have a map. We're hitting every bar in Japan."

"Wait, we're going to a _bar_?"

"This is why you should ask things."

"You know, you can actually be pretty me—"

"Anyway, let's go. The bar is close. We should get there in a couple hours. You better not change into a child."

Victor laughs at the threat. "I'll try not to," he promises.

Yuuri nods. "I'm keeping you to that."

And the rest of the journey is quieter than Yuuri anticipated, but Yuuri doesn't know what he wanted it to be instead.

 

# ♔♔♔♔

 

Victor ponders many different things to talk about, but Yuuri doesn't seem so interested so he just hums every now and then, commenting on flowers that look pretty and exclaiming at weirdly-shaped clouds.

Most of the times he does, Yuuri ignores him, continuing to trudge forward, but sometimes, the moments that Victor is secretly trying to get out of the other man, Yuuri will throw him a fond smile and Victor's heart feels like it'll explode.

And the sixth time he sees Yuuri's smile, it's after he said, "I think we may have animals that are stalking us." Yuuri laughs loudly at that, which confused Victor because he honestly didn't think the joke was that funny, but the smile that follows is absolutely blinding and Victor is absolutely enraptured.

 

# ♔♔♔♔

Yuuri had calculated the trip so that they'd have at least an hour to spare after having already arrived at the bar, but then Victor says something dumb and damn him, he can't _help_ but laugh and he looks at Victor, who's just staring at him, completely mystified and Yuuri thinks so vaguely, "He's so cute" and he smiles wide wide wide and then and then

Victor is a child again.

Yuuri stares at him, completely baffled, blinking rapidly, hoping that his mind is just playing tricks on him.

Young Victor just stares back at him.

Yuuri blinks again.

Young Victor is still there.

He rubs at his eyes, counting to ten with his eyes closed.

When he opens them, Young Victor is still standing there.

And and and and and

"What?!" he exclaims.

Birds fly off at his screeching and Yuuri is endlessly confused.

Victor had only been an adult for four and a half hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i luv you all !!!!!! 
> 
> check me out on tumblr @ [literallynothingbutvictuuri](http://literallynothingbutvictuuri.tumblr.com/)  
> i also have a fic tumblr @ [dianna44](http://dianna44.tumblr.com/)  
> and let me know what you thought in the comments!! xxxxx
> 
> much love,  
> dianna :)
> 
> also lmao but i have books out check out my website here @ [diannamorales.com](http://diannamorales.com/)  
> 


	3. lesson three? avoid all bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still can't decide whether writing young victor is harder or easier than writing older victor
> 
> anyway!!! new chapter!!!!!! also this chapter went EVERYWHERE fhuajnk i mean i had it planned vaguely but i added about 2k more than originally decided probably fuhjka whoops :)
> 
> i also probably didn't edit this as well as i needed to, but i'll be slowly editing as i reread it as the days go on faishojk yeet
> 
> i hope you like it nonetheless!!!

The trip to the bar was completely unsuccessful and unnecessarily awkward since Yuuri had to ask if the owner could come outside to speak with him. It wasn't the original plan, but Victor had been a child again. The entire conversation with the owner was one Yuuri wishes he had just avoided, but thankfully, when he had asked the owner if they were headed in the right direction for the next bar, he said they were.

Victor talks the entire time after they leave, and before heading back into the forest, Yuuri buys a hot meal for them both from some street merchants.

"Thank you," he says, glancing at Victor again to make sure he's still there. The merchant smiles at him, huffing.

"Of course. I hope your travels go safely."

Yuuri bows his head a bit, thankful for the subtle blessing. Victor isn't paying attention to them, opting to stare intensely at the forest instead.

When they leave the merchant, Yuuri hands Victor his meal.

Victor takes it wordlessly, but with a smile, and Yuuri wonders what he's thinking about.

When they get back to the camp, they eat in silence except for the small remarks Yuuri would make about the landscape they were in and the animals that they were most probably in the company in.

Finally, Yuuri gives into his curiosity. "Is something troubling you, Victor?"

Victor looks at him again, pursing his lips. "I just… I realized something."

Yuuri stiffens, fearing the worst, fearing that he remembered his familial situation. "What did you realize?" he asks, keeping his voice soft and calm.

Victor looks away, sighing. "I just realized that I don't know your language. I'm sorry."

Yuuri stares at him, contemplating his words for a few seconds, but then he grins, leaning over to pat Victor's head.

"It's okay. I know several languages and you'd be surprised how often Common comes up. I know a bit of your language, but I'm a little insecure about it sometimes. I never wished you knew how to speak Japanese. It's okay."

Victor's expression transforms, eyes lighting up. "How many languages do you know?!"

Yuuri laughs, secretly so pleased Victor's mood changed so quickly.

"I know four fluently and three others enough to get by."

"That's so amazing!"

The conversation picks up after that, Yuuri listening happily as Young Victor tells him his favorite stories, interjecting with his own comments when he sees fit. At one point, Victor asks eagerly to see some more of Yuuri's magic in action, which makes an amused Yuuri mutter the spell to bend the fire into a loose interpretation of Victor himself.

Victor screams in delight, going on and on about how amazing magic is, and eventually, their exhaustion gets to the best of them and they both head into the tent to fall asleep.

They're both out like a light.

 

# ♔♔♔♔

 

Victor is already awake and outside stretching when Yuuri finally wakes. He yawns, blinking at the light streaming into his tent, and yawns again.

Yuuri gets ready quickly and when he finally goes outside, he's surprised to see Victor both petting Vicchan and holding an enclosed letter in his hand.

Yuuri's entire body flushes with embarrassment when he remembers why he named Vicchan what he did. He had been young, he had had a crush, and his familiar had shown up for the first time, asking what young Yuuri would like to call him.

Before Yuuri can gape at the sight longer and reminisce in his embarrassment, Victor spots him, lighting up. "Yuuri! You have a dog! He's so cute!"

Yuuri straightens, feeling caught-in-the-act (of what?), but he's happy to see his familiar. When he reaches the other two, Victor hands him the letter.

Yuuri takes it, eager to see what's written inside, but not quite opening it. "He's my familiar actually. He takes many shapes, but the poodle is his favorite."

Victor's smiling so wide, cooing at the poodle. "That would explain why he had a letter in his mouth. What a good familiar!" He pets Vicchan some more before glancing up at Yuuri. "Does he have a name?"

Yuuri considers lying to him, not wanting to face this situation, but he knows that Vicchan is easily offended.

"Yes. Vicchan."

Yuuri waits for a reaction from Victor, but Victor doesn't even blink. He just grins wider— _somehow_ —and pets Vicchan again.

"Vicchan, what a nice name. You are just so precious, aren't you?"

Yuuri glances down at the letter and unravels it, droning out the rest of Victor's fond ramblings to his familiar, and he smiles when he sees " _To my loser brother_ " scrawled loosely at the top.

Mari.

 

_To my loser brother:_

_I hope this finds you well. If it doesn't, I'll end you myself._

_I'm kidding, of course, but you know that. I admit the castle is lonelier without you. And I admit to most definitely accidentally calling out your name or calling for you before realizing you're out there on your little quest._

_Mother misses you as well, as does Father. I can't believe you abandoned us like this…._

_I met with some boring foreign dignitaries today to talk more politics. I was happy for a brief moment when I realized you didn't have to do this. I'm glad you're able to pursue your magic. I hope you achieve all your dreams. (If you try bringing this up in conversation to me when you come back, I will banish you to another realm, just try me.)_

_Have you met the love of your life yet? (It can totally happen, do not doubt me.)_

_I love you dearly and may your magic soar._

_Fondly,_

_your better sister_

"Who's it from?"

Yuuri looks up, seeing Victor watching him intently.

Yuuri smiles. "My sister."

"You have a sister?"

Yuuri nods. "Yes."

Suddenly, Yuuri fears that perhaps Victor will ask for name, but he just nods pensively, humming quietly to himself.

"Is everything going well, then?"

Yuuri can't help but beam at him. "Yes, everything is fine." Finally, he fully turns his attention to his familiar, leaning down and running his hands through his fur.

"You did well, Vicchan. Rest."

And then Vicchan disappears, Yuuri able to tell he's safely sleeping in his world.

When Yuuri stands back up, Victor looks shocked.

"Where did he go?"

"To his world. I don't need him for anything right now and he's tired."

"His world?"

Yuuri wonders just how much Victor doesn't know about magic. He wonders if Victor has any close magic-users in his life at all. He doubts it.

"Yes. An Other. There are many Others, and the realm of the familiars is one of them. I don't know much about it as it's rude to pry, but I know that Vicchan has a family there. I don't know what that means though."

Victor looks shocked. "That's…."

Yuuri nods, an amused smile threatening to show. "Yes, it's quite an interesting notion. Realms that we can never visit."

"So… why can some of them visit us?"

And that's a question that many wizards and witches and magic-users seek the answers for. Yuuri just shakes his head, the amused smile finally showing itself.

"Nobody knows except for them. But they don't exactly share that information, and like I said, it's rude to pry."

"It's… fascinating," Victor finally says, looking slightly embarrassed.

Yuuri doesn’t say anything, just taking in his expression. He thinks Victor regrets saying anything.

"Do you want to eat breakfast?" he asks, hoping to change the subject.

Victor's loud "Of course!" is loud enough to scare off the birds resting in the treetops.

 

# ♔♔♔♔

 

After eating breakfast, they venture out on their journey again. This time, however, they're able to make light conversation that seeps itself into Yuuri's bones. He's reluctant to admit that though.

Victor is bright and funny, but not obnoxiously so. He's intelligent, speaking often about certain things he's learned over the years or about his favorite books. There's a level of maturity to him that Yuuri shouldn't be surprised about, but he is. It makes sense, of course. Victor is set to become a king of one of the largest nations in the world. It makes sense and yet… Yuuri wonders if Victor ever feels as if he's playing a part.

He wonders if Victor ever gets to truly relax. He would say that the other man wandering around the Japanese kingdom could be considered a vacation, but Victor was forced to come here. He was forced to take such a drastic measure to fix his curse. He wouldn’t have come otherwise.

"Do you like our kingdom?" Yuuri asks when the previous conversation about favorite pieces of clothing ends.

Victor purses his lips. "I love it here. It's beautiful. The culture is… very different, but it isn't bad."

Yuuri suddenly remembers how Young Victor didn't know Japanese and yet he doubts Victor would have come here alone if he couldn’t speak the language.

"Do you speak Japanese?"

Victor gives a strained smile. "Yes."

Yuuri is curious as to why. Japan isn't a large kingdom and besides a peace alliance and the occasional trades, the Russian kingdom and Japanese kingdom don't interact very often.

Victor looks as if he doesn't want to speak about it, however, so Yuuri doesn't bring it up. Yuuri is surprised at himself for being able to read Victor so clearly sometimes but at the same time, he has absolutely no idea what's going on behind the face he puts on.

They walk and talk for a bit more and when Victor tells him he suspects he'll change into a child soon, Yuuri abruptly stops walking.

Victor stops as well, looking confused. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri completely forgot to ask him. "Victor."

"Yes?"

"You changed earlier than you were supposed to last time, remember? Will that happen often? Why did it happen?"

Victor's eyes widen, and he gapes at Yuuri for a moment. He's quick to cover up his surprise though. "Oh, well, I can't tell you details, remember, Yuuri?"

Yuuri stares at him suspiciously and after a long inspecting gaze, he sighs loudly.

"I hope it doesn’t happen again… it was so awkward talking to the owner of the bar with a tiny child by my side."

Victor laughs. "Better yet I'm not even Japanese. What if he thought you kidnapped me?"

Yuuri gapes at him in horror, but he can't help the startled laugh he makes. "What _if_?"

Victor laughs even harder at that and Yuuri huffs, pushing at him.

As fate would have it, however, as soon as Yuuri even as much as touches him, Victor has transformed, and a confused child is staring up at a laughing Yuuri.

Yuuri groans. "Great."

"Hi, Yuuri!"

 

# ♔♔♔♔

 

The day passes by quickly after that and Yuuri feels a little guilty when he sometimes finds himself wishing for the tall, older version of the giddy child traveling with him. He, of course, likes the younger child, but it's definitely different having to go back and forth between babysitting a kid and then talking to the older version of that same kid, who just happens to be very unfairly charming.

Because that's what Victor _is._

He's _charming._

He's literally _Prince Charming_.

Yuuri bites the inside of his lip as he watches Young Victor say goodnight to him and disappear into the tent.

He had already known Victor was this charming. Victor was sometimes a hot topic when it came to royalty gossip, but Yuuri had never truly _listened_ , always too embarrassed over the past to truly consider the present.

And the present situation was that Prince Victor Nikiforov was one charming fucker and Yuuri was finding himself to be completely smitten.

So, perhaps not much different than the past.

Yuuri knows he can never act on it, though. Despite what his family keeps insisting, he doesn't have much interest in love right now. He needs to focus on his magic and maybe after that, he can consider opening up to the idea.

(He knows he's lying to himself. If Victor were to ever, _hypothetically of course_ , ask him out to dinner and such, he'd agree.

But that won't happen.

It's easy to lie to himself.)

Yuuri isn't even _sure_ if these feelings aren't just akin to the kind of affection most must feel upon meeting Victor. Victor simply has that aura, that very _feeling_ that makes one want to open up to him, but also feel slightly intimidated by him.

Yuuri figures it's the perfect kind of aura a future king should have. Comforting and inviting, but still intimidating enough to respect and admire.

Yes. Victor will be a great king. And when he breaks his curse, he'll go back to his kingdom and forget all about Yuuri.

But Yuuri knows that's okay. His feelings still linger in the simple attraction and affection, nothing more than that.

(Not yet, a little voice whispers in the back of his head.

It's easy to lie to himself.)

Yuuri knows he'll be able to easily let him go, just as easily as it was to let him travel with him. Victor is a passing friend, perhaps even just acquaintance, in his life, and Yuuri will forget all about him.

Everything is okay.

Yuuri stands up from where he was sitting on the ground and decides to practice his magic to distract his mind.

It works, and an hour later, he's finally asleep.

 

# ♔♔♔♔

 

The morning goes much like the past mornings, with Yuuri waking up after Victor and Victor already waiting for him outside.

Victor beams at him when he opens the tent flap.

"I made breakfast!"

Yuuri blinks, moving his gaze to the pot over the fire. "With what?"

"I found some ingredients in your bag."

Yuuri hums but nods anyway as he makes his way closer to Victor, but Victor stops him.

"Nope! Sit down. I'll serve you."

Yuuri stares at him. "You'll _serve_ me?"

Victor nods, already moving the food to a bowl that Yuuri recognizes as the one he cleaned last night.

Yuuri's too tired for this. "A prince serving me? I wonder what the entire kingdom of Russia will say."

Victor laughs loudly at that and Yuuri can't help but smile, secretly pleased that he garnered such a reaction to a simple jest.

"I'm sure they won't mind if you don't tell them," Victor responds, handing him the bowl of food. "Here you are."

"Thank you."

Victor makes his own bowl while Yuuri quietly sips on the spoon. He has no idea what he's eating, some kind of broth-like soup, but it's good and definitely better than what he expected.

Victor starts eating with him soon enough, birds chirping around them as they sit in silence.

When Yuuri finishes, he thanks him again, blushing slightly when Victor responds with a soft smile.

(He's being ridiculous.)

Victor finishes soon after and with just a few words, the bowls and pots are cleaned and back in his bag.

Victor is just watching him when he finally looks up.

Yuuri frowns. "What?"

Victor shakes his head with a small grin. "Magic is so fascinating. Especially when you do it."

Yuuri's face goes red, he can tell immediately, and if that wasn't enough, Victor can as well and laughs again.

"You're cute when you blush," Victor comments.

Yuuri refuses to meet his gaze, stomping forward in embarrassment, completely ignoring the laughter that trails after him.

"I hate you," he says eventually just as Victor has calmed down.

It was the wrong move, however, considering it just makes Victor erupt into another round of loud and obnoxious laughter.

Yuuri sighs, wondering briefly what the penalty would be if he punched the future king of Russia.

 _He'd probably just laugh at me again_ , he bemoans to himself.

( _Besides_ , he thinks despite his best interests, _his laugh is endearing_.)

Yuuri groans again, rolling his eyes when Victor laughs harder.

_Maybe they'd let me off easy if I told them that their future king was a nuisance to travel with._

 

# ♔♔♔♔

 

Hours later, Victor and Yuuri come to a full stop at a bridge. Victor, unaware of how much magic is involved, tries to keep moving forward, but Yuuri grabs his wrist before he can.

Victor looks at him, confused.

"What is it?"

Yuuri frowns at the bridge, glancing around. He doesn't see anybody. He looks back at Victor.

"We just walked into someone else's magical domain and I didn't notice. I am so sorry."

Victor just stares at him, baffled. "What does that mean?"

Yuuri glances around them again because _surely_ the owner is somewhere near. "It means," he glances at the bridge, realization settling in, "that we cannot leave this certain area until we've done something to prove ourselves. And I think I know exactly what it is."

He starts to walk toward the bridge, but this time, it's Victor that clasps his hand around his wrist and pulls him back. Yuuri's breath catches when he feels his back press to Victor's chest, but he's quick to ignore that when he catches sight of what Victor is staring at.

The bridge was transforming, the stones and wood moving up on top of each other, building a statue of a figure that was both animal-like and human.

"What  _is_ that?" Victor asks, voice soft and hurried against Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri was right.

He pushes himself out of Victor's loose grasp, but he doesn't move to take steps toward the Realized Troll.

"It's a Realized Troll," he finally responds. The Realized Troll doesn't say or do anything and Yuuri knows nothing will happen until they've both approached it with intent.

"A _troll_?" asks Victor.

Yuuri shakes his head, not looking at him, still studying the Realized Troll and their surroundings.

"It's a _Realized_ Troll. That means it's a magic-made troll. It isn't real. It's just a bridge, but it means a magic-user cast a spell on the bridge to make it so that when people walk into this vicinity, they'll have to face whatever tasks the Realized Troll puts them through."

"Tasks? What are the tasks? Can't we just… walk around it?"

Yuuri shakes his head again, glancing at Victor. "I wish we could. The tasks could be _anything_ and there's absolutely no way to escape without solving them. Someone has to solve the tasks, or we'll be stuck here forever."

Victor looks increasingly distressed with every word Yuuri says and Yuuri understands his feelings completely.

"Why… why would anyone want to do this? What's the _point_?"

Yuuri sighs, shrugging. "Magical domains aren't necessarily in practice anymore. They aren't _banned_ , but magic-users began to realize that it brought more problems on them than anything they could gain. Sometimes the tasks are simple things like giving a certain number of coins or fetching some rocks, but some are… more difficult."

"Like what?"

Yuuri closes his eyes, heart beating loudly in his chest because this is a scarier situation than he wants to be in.

"Well, there are… _limitations_ on magical domains now… after an incident."

Victor frowns. "What was the incident?"

Yuuri bites his lip. "Well, I know a couple decades ago, a couple got stuck in a magical domain and the task was… the task was that the caught victim had to murder someone and offer the murdered human as a sacrifice."

Victor looks horrified.

Yuuri continues on, taking a deep breath, glancing quickly at the Realized Troll to make sure it was staying still. It is. "The couple didn't kill each other. They loved each too much and they figured they could get by if they had each other and had food and water. But… but there was a terrible drought that year and they had become desperate… when a traveler got caught in the magical domain as well, well… you can guess what happened."

"They killed the traveler?"

Yuuri nods. "Quickly too. They barely gave him time to talk apparently. And it worked. The couple was trialed, of course. The traveler they had killed was on his way to visit his daughter and so the daughter was able to find him quickly. It was one of the only magical domains that was forcibly removed by our government. And after that, limitations were placed on them, but the limitations were so much that many magic-users stopped using them altogether."

Victor just nods, gaze flickering to the ground. "I hate magic," he finally allows himself say.

Yuuri feels sad at the statement, but nothing in him can blame Victor for hating something he loves so dearly.

Victor finally looks up, frowning. "Wait… if there were limitations placed… then this should be fine, though, right?"

Yuuri purses his lips. "It _should_ be, but not necessarily. Some magical domains were already put in place before the limitations were set in and this forest is rarely traveled through since it can be dangerous. And some magic-users aren't in our government's radar and… they're the ones that shouldn't be allowed to use magic."

Victor nods again, looking at the Realized Troll. "Like what happened with my father. The wizard that killed him wasn't even registered."

Yuuri nods, hating that he reminded Victor of his father's incident once again. "Yes. Like that."

Victor clenches his jaw and Yuuri feels the desperate need to _comfort_ him.

"I doubt it'll be that extreme, however. The tasks, I mean. That case was one in many. The tasks could even be a little fun."

Victor nods. "Well, we have everything to lose and everything to gain, so I guess we need to ask about the tasks. Do you know how to?"

Yuuri shrugs. "There isn't really a "how" behind doing it. It just happens."

And then he pushes his feet forward to walk toward the Realized Troll, Victor following closely behind.

At last, he's close enough and has enough intent that the Realized Troll moves suddenly, a hand reaching out and settling on the ground, palm up.

Yuuri looks at Victor. "I think we're meant to step on the hand."

Victor sighs. "Of course we are."

They do without any other protest, however, and when they do, the hand shoots up to reach the Realized Troll's face.

"It doesn't have a mouth," is the first thing Victor says, which, despite the fact that their lives are _literally_ in the palm of the Realized Troll's hand, makes Yuuri laugh.

**"But I can communicate."**

Both Victor and Yuuri still when they hear the words they didn't expect. The Realized Troll was speaking Japanese, which made sense considering the location and probable Japanese magic-user.

"Did you understand what he said?" Yuuri asks Victor.

"He said he's able to speak to us, right?"

Yuuri nods. "Yeah. I'm going to… ask him our tasks, I guess."

Victor nods too, gaze determined as he looks at the Realized Troll. Yuuri absentmindedly thinks that Victor is very brave.

Yuuri turns back to face the Realized Troll and he grimaces. He has no way of knowing how to ask this.

"So… uhm, what are… the tasks we have to… complete? In order to… pass through safely and without… problem?"

Yuuri hears Victor snort at his question, but Yuuri doesn't focus on him. The Realized Troll has gone still.

**"You have entered the magical domain of Minako Okukawa. She demands this information be known by all recipients of the knowledge to be gained. Her purpose is to promote a more honest world. The tasks laid before any one recipient is to be honest with themselves about a want or need never outwardly addressed. The recipient must speak all their desires out loud or the recipient will not be able to leave the domain."**

"I don't even know Minako, but I know I'm going to kill her," mutters Yuuri angrily when the Realized Troll finishes its spiel.

Victor laughs again, which causes Yuuri's gaze to snap to his. Victor looks happy.

"If I understood all of that correctly, this is a good thing! This isn't too terrible, Yuuri! We'll be able to leave! And it's with good intentions anyway. Being honest with yourself is something everyone should try and achieve and maintain."

Yuuri tilts his head, considering the truth of the situation. Victor's right, of course. It could have been, obviously, much worse, but Yuuri isn't sure he's even aware of all of his own desires and wants. And he has to say them _out loud_?

Yuuri sighs. "Magic sucks."

Victor laughs again, walking over to him and flinging an arm over his shoulder, his entire side of his body pressed against Yuuri. "You're right, but isn't it  _fascinating_?"

"It sucks."

Yuuri looks back up at the Realized Troll. "So, do we just… start?"

There isn't a response.

Yuuri sighs and he opens his mouth to start, but he's hesitant. He doesn't want to do this. Being so honest… he doesn't even know what he wants to _say._

Thankfully, Victor seems to have understood his problem because he just presses closer to Yuuri and loudly claims he'll go first.

Yuuri smiles, leaning into Victor as well.

"So, I just have to say what I want and need?" Victor asks, not looking at Yuuri.

"Yes."

Victor takes a deep breath, stepping away from Yuuri, still not meeting Yuuri's gaze. "I want my curse to end. I _need_ this curse to end in order for me to properly run my kingdom. I want to have someone I can love. I don't need it, but… but I would like it. I'm going to become the king soon and it'd be nice to have someone to be with me throughout all of it."

Victor seems overwhelmed so, this time, Yuuri steps in.

"I want my sister to succeed at what she does… it's really important that she does well, and I want her to succeed. I want to not only improve my magic, but I… I want to become one of the most renowned wizards in the world. I want to help people and I want to inspire people. I want people to see and love magic the same way I do. I… need company in my life. Without having company, I don't really think I'd ever be able to be happy with anything."

Victor cuts in. "I want… I want my mom to get better, but… but I also just want it to be done with." And then Victor is crying, staring hard at the ground, and Yuuri is about to cut in, but Victor keeps speaking. "I love her so much, but I'm so _tired_. I'm so tired of waiting. I know she isn't going to get better, but I never want to lose her, but I want the anxiety of what will happen to her and when to… I want it to _stop_. I just want it to _stop_."

"I want to like myself," Yuuri suddenly feels the need to whisper. "I don't love myself, which could be okay, but I just want to at least _like_ myself, which is why I have to become a better wizard because I'm sure that when I become a better wizard, I can start to like and respect myself more than I do now." Yuuri takes a deep breath. He's never said that to anybody, not even himself. He never felt that he deserved to feel sad about anything. And it's not that he's even terribly _depressed_ , but he never feels as content as he wishes he could be.

Victor still isn't looking at him, but he's stopped crying. Yuuri glances at the Realized Troll, but it makes no movements to suggest that they've finished. Yuuri doesn't know what else he can say. Yuuri doesn't know what else he wants and needs that he's never admitted out loud.

Yuuri sighs, angry at himself, angry that he was dumb enough that they were put into this situation at all, angry that he inadvertently made Victor cry, angry that his thoughts are jumbled so much he can't focus on what needs to be said and done.

What does Yuuri _need_ to do? What does he _want_ that he's never said out loud? He doesn’t know he doesn't know he doesn't _know_.

"I want to remain in contact with Yuuri," whispers Victor suddenly.

Yuuri's gaze snaps to his. Something so insignificant compared to everything else, but it's something that wasn't ever spoken out loud. Does Yuuri want that too? Did he desire that subconsciously?

Yuuri breaks the gaze, looking away, abashed.

"I also want to remain in contact with Victor," he admits.

But still, the Realized Troll remains still.

"I want Yuuri to be more honest with me," Victor says.

Yuuri stiffens, but then he knows what he's wanted, but never even admitted to himself.

"I want to be the one to help Victor break the curse. I want it to be me."

He doesn't have to say _why_ , which he's thankful for because _he_ isn't even sure of the reason behind it.

Victor smiles at him at that. "Thank you," he mumbles softly, so unlike how Victor usually speaks and presents himself. He seems smaller, almost, more vulnerable.

Yuuri returns the smile.

Unfortunately, the Realized Troll doesn't indicate that they're done. So, there's still more to say.

Victor seems to realize the same thing by the sigh he gives. He glances curiously at Yuuri.

"Do you have anything else to say? I… I think I'm out of ideas, honestly."

Yuuri crosses his arms. "Same here… I don't know what else it wants from us, honestly. I can't think of anything else I want or need."

Victor nods, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to take a break? Are we allowed to do that?"

Before Yuuri can respond, the Realized Troll moves to set them back down on the ground. It says nothing as it does, but both Yuuri and Victor stumble off the hand, nearly running into each other.

Yuuri grins at him. "I guess it heard that. And yeah, a break sounds nice. When are you bound to change into a child?"

Victor shrugs. "I'm not sure anymore. But by the looks of the sun, perhaps a couple hours or less."

Yuuri's quiet for a moment, thinking about what they should do, but Victor interrupts his thoughts. "We should eat."

And so, they do. They eat and talk and completely ignore the situation they're in or the fact that they just bared their soul to each other. And it's nice. It's really nice. Yuuri curls up on himself, resting his head on his knees. He laughs at Victor's stories and he feels a slow warmth take over his chest. He grins when Victor glances at him, shocked, after he let out a particularly loud laugh.

"I like your laugh," Victor says, staring at him fondly.

Yuuri ducks his head, blushing. "It's just a laugh… but thank you."

He thinks Victor will drop it, but then Victor is right there, his hand on his shoulder. Yuuri looks up, turning to him, confused.

Victor is smiling so softly at him and Yuuri is enraptured by the way his eyes flicker with emotions Yuuri can't detect.

"It's  _not_ just a laugh. Laughter is powerful and… your laugh is really nice, Yuuri."

Yuuri absolutely cannot handle whatever is going on and his body and mind's reaction to that fact is to throw his head back and laugh again apparently.

And without any warning, Victor has transformed once again, a child's hand on his shoulder taking the place of pressing warmth that was there previously.

Yuuri feels disappointment shoot through him, but he's happy to see the younger boy nonetheless.

"Hi, Victor," he smiles at him.

Young Victor pulls back his hand, seeming dazed for a moment, and he takes a few steps back. He looks around.

"Where are we? Are we almost there? To Minako?"

Yuuri shakes his head. "Unfortunately, we're trapped in a magical domain right now. Basically, we have to say our wants and needs out loud to leave."

"So, I should do that now?"

Yuuri is about to shake his head, about to tell the younger boy his older version already did it, but he's suddenly hit with the realization that he never told Victor that he's switching back and forth between his older version.

Yuuri frowns because, _surely,_ he's at least  _aware_ of it, right?

"Victor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… do you know what happened to you?"

Victor looks a little confused by his phrasing and Yuuri can't blame him.

"I'm… traveling with you. I don't really know why, but… I know you, right? And Mama and Papa are safe. I'm… I _am_ safe, right, Yuuri?"

His voice sounds scared suddenly and Yuuri is quick to reassure him, nodding quickly.

"Yes, of course, of course, you're safe." Yuuri doesn't know if he should tell him or not. Would it affect anything? He doubts it. Victor is quite aware he's changing back and forth between a child and it didn’t affect anything.

And Victor seems so scared and lost and confused and Yuuri is most _definitely_ going to tell him.

"So, I have a secret to tell you, Victor."

Victor blinks, seemingly distracted from zoning out. "What is it?" he whispers conspiratorially.

"Wellllll, you like magic, right?"

"I love magic!"

"Well, what would you say if I told you that you have a magic curse put on you?"

Victor frowns. "I don't know, Yuuri. I don't know what that means. Like… evil, bad magic? Am I going to _die_?!"

Yuuri shakes his head, shushing him and instinctually pulling him closer. Victor goes willingly, curling up into Yuuri's side.

"I'm going to tell you the entire secret now, Victor. Promise you won't interrupt me?"

Victor nods against him and Yuuri hears a muffled, "I promise."

"I'll start now, okay? So, basically, Victor, a magic curse was put on you when you were about two decades older. An adult. And this magic curse makes it so that you turn into a child every now and then, which… which is what you are now. I don't know the details of the curse. Only your older version knows that, and he's not allowed to tell anybody. But this makes sense, right? You suddenly open your eyes and you're here with me, but you didn't really remember where you were before? It's because I'm traveling with you as an adult as well and when he changes, you take his place."

Victor doesn't say anything for a long time, wide eyes just staring up at Yuuri.

"Victor? Are you okay?"

"It makes sense."

"What?"

"It makes sense. I don't really know what it means… and it's a little scary, but it makes sense. I was wondering why… why last time you seemed so familiar, but I couldn't really remember you. B-but does this mean I'm… I'm the fake me?"

Yuuri shakes his head. "No, of course not. You're still you, in all your forms, Victor. But when the curse is broken, you'll be an adult again. You won't even remember this. I know… I know that's a scary concept, but you'll be happy because you'll be an adult. I promise, Victor."

Victor nods slowly. "Okay. But… Yuuri?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not ugly, right? Do… do I still have hair? My papa likes to tease me that I might lose all my hair like he did when I get older, but that's scary! He's not very pretty!"

Yuuri can't help but laugh. At Victor's pout, however, he stops and answers him as seriously as he can. "Yes, Victor. You still have hair. And don't tell him I told you this… but you're quite handsome as well."

Victor beams at him then and Yuuri smiles.

They sit in silence for a couple minutes, Victor undoubtedly still taking in everything Yuuri said and Yuuri wondering aimlessly what still needs to be said out loud so that they can finally leave.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri hums in response, shifting his gaze back down to Victor. Victor stands up in response, however, and looks down at Yuuri, a determined expression set in his face.

"What is it?"

"I have to go say my wants and needs! I almost forgot!"

Yuuri laughs, shaking his head, but standing up as well. "No, you already did that, Vic—"

"Maybe as an _adult_ , but not as _me_!"

Yuuri stares at him in shock and suddenly he realizes that Victor is absolutely _right._

They move quickly and when they reach the Realized Troll, Victor gapes at it in shock before breaking out into a wide grin as he runs over to it.

"Victor! Be care—"

But then the Realized Troll is reaching forward, picking them both up again, just as it did before. Victor screams in delight as it happens.

"I want to become the best king ever! I want to stay with my family forever. I want to learn how to do magic, too! I need… food and water, but I also really need the pet dragon that I begged my mama and papa for. Or maybe I just want that." He glances at Yuuri for a brief second before turning back to grin at the Realized Troll. "I also want Yuuri to stay by my side forever! And I need to learn his language, so I can come visit more often and not _have_ to have Yuuri by my side. I… I want to fall in love with day and have that person love me back, too!"

Yuuri is grinning so wide at Victor's enthusiasm and it continues on for what seems like forever. He never told Victor that he only needed to say what he had never said out loud before, but he doesn't mind since Victor is just spewing everything out at random.

But then Victor's voice goes quiet. "And… sometimes I'm afraid of becoming king. It's a big responsibility and it's scary. So… so I want to have more courage. I want to be more… con-confident in myself so I can be that best king ever. I want to be brave."

Yuuri does his best not to tear up, but then Victor keeps talking and his heart breaks.

"I want my mama and papa to be at my wedding in the future. They promised they would be, but a couple months ago, one of my friends' papa died and I don't want that to happen to them. They promised and so they _have_ to be at my wedding. I _need_ them."

Yuuri looks away, wiping at his tears quickly, but the Realized Troll is suddenly speaking and setting them back down on the ground.

**"The tasks given to the first recipient have been met. The first recipient was honest with themselves and outwardly addressed their wants and/or needs. The first recipient may leave. Any other recipients will not be able to leave."**

Yuuri is pleased, but still worried. So, it's him. He still has things to say out loud.

But _what_?

Victor looks thrilled. "Does this mean we aren't trapped anymore?!"

Yuuri grimaces but manages a smile. "You aren't trapped anymore. But… I still am."

"Just do what I did. Just say everything!"

Yuuri clenches his jaw, nodding. "You're right, Victor. I'm ready again."

And so, the Realized Troll moves once again, picking them both up, Victor screaming in excitement for the second time.

Yuuri just starts speaking. He doesn't know what he says, but he says a lot. He says everything he's sure he's said out loud before and everything he was only _slightly_ sure. He even repeats some of the things he said before, but still, the Realized Troll still does not even budge.

Yuuri is frustrated, but he keeps going, listing off anything and everything. He goes through it all again, trying to pinpoint his insecurities, trying to pinpoint his feelings, trying to pinpoint anything he's wanted to tell people, but never had the courage to, and and and

"I want to be important.

I want to be important in my kingdom. I want to be important to my friends and family. I want to be important to… to Victor. I want to be important."

**"The tasks given to the second recipient have been met. The second recipient was honest with themselves and outwardly addressed their wants and/or needs. The second recipient may leave. Any other recipients will not be able to leave."**

Yuuri lets out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding, and he barely takes in that they've been set on the ground and that the Realized Troll quickly moves back into forming a bridge.

Yuuri swallows, embarrassment starting to take over when he realizes he partially confessed to Victor, but he looks at Young Victor and the boy is too excited over the bridge to even pay attention to him.

"We did it, Yuuri!"

Yuuri feels his body collapse to the ground, relief settling in. "We did it."

 

# ♔♔♔♔

 

They move quickly after that, making sure they're both out of the magical domain when they settle back down into a new campsite. Victor talks the entire way, going over and over how awesome magic is and what just happened.

They're both exhausted when they settle inside the tent. Victor falls asleep quickly and Yuuri just listens quietly to sound of Victor's soft breaths.

He falls asleep to his thoughts repeating the words he said just an hour ago.

 

# ♔♔♔♔

 

Yuuri wakes up to the sound of Victor crying. It's still incredibly dark outside and Yuuri doubts he was even asleep for two hours.

Yuuri is quick to move over to where Victor is sleeping, turning in his sleep, tears streaming down his face. He gently shakes him awake.

"Victor."

Victor's eyes fling open, a startled cry escaping. He blinks rapidly, taking in his surroundings, before he moves his gaze back to Yuuri. He starts crying immediately, burying his face into Yuuri's chest, hands clinging to his shirt.

"Victor, did you have a nightmare?"

Victor just cries for a few more minutes and Yuuri shushes him, gently petting his head all the while, repeating that whatever it was isn't real and that it's okay.

But then Victor starts speaking, scared words spilling out like a curse.

"They were d-dead. My dad was dead. Murdered. And my… my mom was… she was _dying_ , Y-Yuuri. She looked so sick and I was older, I think, and I was crying, and she was just _dying_ and there was nothing I could do about it!"

Yuuri freezes, horrified that Victor was in pain, but he doesn't know what to say, and the hushed reassurances he was saying before are stuck in his throat because he doesn't want to say _anything_. So, he just hums softly, still petting Victor's head, letting Victor cling to him.

And when Victor refuses to sleep alone, they lay down together, Victor's sniffles quickly turning into sleeping soft breaths. Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut, ignoring the hurt in his heart, and sleeps as well.

 

# ♔♔♔♔

 

When Yuuri wakes up for the second time, Yuuri feels very warm. His face is pressed into something that definitely isn't his pillow and there's a spot on his back that's warmer than the rest, but also very inviting. He's comfortable, whatever it is, but alertness finally settles in and he snaps his head up.

Victor Nikiforov is looking down at him, looking beyond amused. And then Yuuri understands exactly what's going on. The warmth on his back is Victor's hand and the thing underneath his head is Victor's _chest._

Yuuri springs up before he can even blink, stumbling a bit as he runs into the side of the tent.

"I-I'm so sorry. Y-you had a nightmare, well, the younger version of you had a nightmare, and well, I-I was comforting him and we fell asleep and _why didn't you push me off?!_ What—"

Victor laughs. "It's not a big deal, Yuuri."

"I want to _die_ ," Yuuri bemoans, absolutely and utterly mortified.

"Well, that's a bit extreme."

Yuuri glares at him, shakes his head, and rushes out of the tent, Victor's laugh following his every step.

Yuuri is never sleeping _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i did not mean for this dumb fic to get as sad as this chapter was !!!!!!! i dont know where that all came from!!!! my bad!!!
> 
> anyway, i hope you're enjoying it so far!!! if you aren't then, aw shucks, i guess. 
> 
> please let me know what you thought in the comments! i love you all so much!!!!
> 
> and you can scream @ me on tumblr if so desired :) [@literallynothingbutvictuuri](http://literallynothingbutvictuuri.tumblr.com/)  
> much love xxxx  
> dianna :)


End file.
